Lincoln University is the nation's oldest Historically Black College/University (HBCU). Its student population is approximately 90% African-American; females account for approximately 60% of the student population. Lincoln's mission since its founding in 1854 has been to provide education for "the descendents of those historically denied the liberation of learning." Lincoln is primarily an undergraduate teaching institution; the sciences play a major role in educating the students. In recent years, the benefits of involving students in research have become evident. Lincoln's faculty is making an effort to provide as many students as possible with research experiences at the undergraduate level. At the present time, Lincoln has no office of research development. With the growing emphasis on research, especially with reference to health disparities, such an office needs to be established. Dr. Delroy M. Louden, Professor of Psychology, is primed through experience and interest to develop such an administrative structure at Lincoln University. With the support of the Extramural Associates Program, Dr. Louden will obtain the additional knowledge and skills he needs to develop such an office and operate it successfully. The office will increase the faculty's awareness regarding research opportunities, increase interdisciplinary collaboration, assist in grant preparation, and establish a Research Day where faculty and students can share their research ideas and benefit from an internal review process, including a mock review panel.